Wherever you Are
by CassieGaston
Summary: Max Harper grew up with his friend Omara Sinclair but, his dad got a job offer in New York City and he's taking it. Now, Max has to move away from his best friend, sister and crush. 4 years after he leaves they meet again, in New York City. Will they be together at last? Will everything be okay? Max just wants what's best for Omara.
1. The News

Introduction: Max Harper really likes his friend Omara Sinclair but, he doesn't want to ruin their friendship and he most certainly doesn't want to ruin their friendship and he most certainly doesn't want to lose his best friend. Max is older (15) so he's an influence to Omara (14). Since this past year they have always been like brother and sister. Well at least since Max started to like her. Now, Max's dad got a job offer in New York City, so he's being forced to move away. Leaving behind his sister, best friend and crush.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Max's P.O.V.

I was sitting on the deck of the pier with my best friend Omara. We come out here every night and every morning to watch the sun rise and go down. It was by far the best place in Texas. I was looking off into the distance, when I heard Omara mumble something. After a moment of silence she just punched my chest. "Max!" My attention turned to her. "Hmmmm." She began her famous whine. "I'm hungry. Le's go back to your house and get food. Plus it's getting dark." I stood up. "Okay but, I need to tell you something."

She stood up and slapped my arm. "Ouch! What was that for?" She smiled brightly "No talking, M. I'm way too hungry to talk and I want to take in the moment of the quiet Texas night."

So, after that was beautifully said, we walked to my house in silence. Once we got there, my mom was on the couch. "Hi, Mrs. Harper." Mom looked up from her magazine "Hi, Omara. Are you staying again tonight?" Omara nodded and walked to the kitchen. "Yeah, my parents are still fighting but, their working things out." Mom said, "That's really good. At least they're trying." Her attention then turned to me "Sweetie, have you told Omara the news?" I shook my head and she narrowed her eyebrows at me. With a mouthful of Taco Omara said "What news?" Moving closer to her, I put my hand on her arm. "My dad got a job offer. We're moving to New York City-"

Before I could finish the sentence, she threw the taco at my chest and ran outside. I followed her to the porch. "Omara, wait!" She sat down on the bottom step and looked at me with tears streaming down her face. She tried to say something but it couldn't come out, so I sat down and hugged her tightly. After a moment I carefully whispered, "Omara, I'm sorry. I really did try to tell you today." She was all chocked up but managed to get something out. "When are you leaving?" I put my arm around her "2 days, so Monday in the morning. We have to catch a flight." She laid her head on my shoulder and after a few minutes dad's voice broke the silence. "Omara, you can come with us to the airport." We sat in silence for a while. It seemed like an hour until my mom told us to go upstairs. We changed into pajamas and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning seemed to come very quickly. When I woke up, Omara was already wide-awake playing a song on my guitar. I sat up and stretched "Good morning, Omara." She stopped playing and turned around "Good morning Max, how did you sleep?" I shrugged "Well, I fell asleep with my best friend in my arms and woke up and you were gone." Omara nodded "I feel like I've already lost you, Max. I mean, you're only moving, it's not like you're dead. But, you have been the only person who I could talk to about anything. You have been the only person who was there for me during that _really_ dark time." She looked deep into my eyes and I knew exactly what she meant.

Mom was calling us down stairs for breakfast, so we went. I guess the key word we need to hear is _Food _and we're all good. We ran downstairs and got some Frozen Waffles. They were the first things we found.

After breakfast we went to the pier. Before the sun rose, we had a few minutes to talk. "Omara, what will you always remember about me?" She thought for a minute. "Your laugh, your smile, how your eyes brightened when you first tried a taco. Ok, how insecure you get around the girls you like. How you understand me like no one else. Everything." She stopped which meant it's my turn. "Omara, I will always remember how your eyes are gray when you first wake up in the morning. How I can tell you anything and you would listen. How you understand the whole human population. How kind and loving you are. Everything. You will never be forgotten." The sun began to rise and I put my arm around her. I pulled her close and whispered, "Nothing lasts forever." She whispered back "Nothing stays the same." Without thinking I leaned in and gently kissed her. I couldn't tell how she felt at first, but then she kissed me back.

Before we left we carved **_'Nothing lasts forever, Nothing stays the same ~Omara and Max'_** into the wood of the old pier. We walked to my house, not like the night before. There was playful screaming; chasing each other and piggy back rides. That day consisted of packing up a few odds and ends, thinking about our old memories and making new ones. We took pictures and videoed ourselves singing and dancing to Lady Gaga. We ran around the yard playing tag and throwing ice cream at each other.

Finally, our last day together was over. Omara had fallen asleep in my arms but I was still awake, thinking. Thinking that it's time to face reality. I'm leaving Texas and Omara tomorrow. After a while I fell asleep, dreaming of Omara.


	2. Leaving

~Max's P.O.V.~

It was finally morning, 10 o'clock exactly. Omara and I had already been at the pier for our last time. We were all getting in the car to head to the airport. I promised Omara that I would never forget her and there will always be a place in my heart for her.

"Omara, what song were you playing yesterday morning?" She shrugged "It was really nothing. Just a tune." I grabbed my old guitar that was propped up against the seat of our SUV. "I went the music you had a wrote something. So far I just have a chorus and another verse for later in the song." My dad turned the radio down and I strummed a few chords to make sure the guitar was functioning properly. I sang

_"Torn in two and I know I shouldn't tell you but I just can't stop thinking of you, wherever you are. You, wherever you are. Every night I almost call you. Just to say it always will be you, wherever you are." _ I strummed a little longer and then stopped. For a moment I looked into her eyes and said "This part is later in the song." I began strumming again.

_"You can say we'll be together, someday. Nothing lasts forever, Nothing stays the same. So why can't I stop feeling this way. Torn in two and I know I shouldn't tell you but I just can't stop thinking of you, wherever you are. You, wherever you are. Every night I almost call you. Just to say it always will be you, wherever you are." _

I stopped strumming and Omara had tears streaming down her face. She looked up and into my eyes. She mumbled the words _I love you. _I mumbled back _I love you too._ After I put my guitar in the back seat, I wrapped her up in my arms, holding her close to me. We both slept that way until we got to the airport.

My parents woke us up once we got to the airport. My dad shook us awake. It took us to a few minutes to find our wing of the airport. The loud speaker spoke "_Flight to New York City is taking off in 5 minutes. Once again Flight to New York City is taking off in 5 minutes." _

I dropped my arms to my sides. "Looks like this is it, Omara." I handed her money. "Here, money for a cab. Text me when you get home safe." She took the money and hugged me tightly. I whispered "_Nothing lasts forever_" and she whispered "_Nothing stays the same_". I held her for a few minutes, then dad finally said "C'mon bud, we have to go. We'll miss the flight." Omara, was trying her best to hold back the tears. I picked up my bags and walked away not looking back. Once we finally got on the plane and sat down, I watched her out the window. She was crying uncontrollably and I got a text saying "_Why do you have to go?" _I wrote back "_I love you._"


End file.
